Not Broken, Just Incomplete
by Zero-BlackRose
Summary: I'm afraid. There's something watching me, my friends are dieing...I just want out. but I can never get out...I'm the piece he needs, he's incomplete without me..." AkuRoku Some disturbing scenes M for later
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic I wrote awhile ago but discontinued I'm going to add the chapters I had so far and put it up! I'm really into dark themes so I think I'm going to continue it. Hey, it'll probably get me writing Take It to the Limit faster! so tell me if you like it!

* * *

I wake up, and groan. Where am I? and how did I get here? I start to sit up. Nothing hurts so I must not be hurt. Wait, what is hurt? It sounds familiar but….is it…a feeling? But then what's a feeling? God, my head hurts now. I completely stand and start to walk around slowly, just incase anything was broken. But what's broken again? I should just stop asking myself. Nothing seems broken so I walk around and try to get a bearing on my surroundings. It's cold, and water's falling from the sky. I think it's called rain? Oh, yeah, rain. I put on my hood. I have a long black cloak on. Hey! Turns out I have clothes! Yeah, that sounded stupid, but I'm not sure about anything, not even why I'm talking to myself in the first place. Maybe to try and remember something? Probably.

Anyways, I start walking around. Hey, it's better than just standing there. I look around. This place looks sort of like a city, only darker and more twisted. Heh, I kind of like it. I might've lived here at one time. Maybe I should start to look for people, yeah, that seems like a good idea. But damn! No one's around. So I'm forced to just look around. I find it weird, though, that no one's around. I run a hand through my hair. It's surprisingly soft, but all up like I just got out of bed. At least I think I think that's what I look like. I walk by a store and look at my reflection in the window.

"Wh-wha?" My breath hitches. I haunch over and clutch my head. Where the hell did this headache come from! I suddenly remember. He- I remember a boy. He-he had brown hair, I think. And blue eyes too. He was always hanging around these two other people. But-but….god, the memories are coming too fast!….worlds getting destroyed, A-ansem, Xemnas…..I clutch my head in pain again key-key blades?I remember this boy with silver hair…but his name!? He-he seems really important….I stand back down and hesitantly take another look at myself. I have spikey blond hair and eyes as blue as that kid…was I that kid? No, he's not a kid anymore…he's…20, I think. And he has another friend…kai…Namine? No, kairi…I think. Yeah, kairi, she's a friend….

"Maybe I should find her?" I say to myself out loud. Maybe she knows me or something. I nod to myself and start walking again. I'm pretty sure she knows something about me, I can vaguely remember talking to her, and the boy, his name starts with a 'S'. hell, why am I so worried about his name when I can't remember my own!? I stop. Maybe I should try to remember my name.

"it's….Ri?..no, it's not Ri…" but I think I know someone who's name begins with that. "Ax?" No, that's not it either…."Ro…Ro…" I, I think I'm getting somewhere! I nod my head and smirk.

"Roxas, my name is Roxas…**"**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and FUCK! I hate this fricken world now! I don't know where the hell I am or how to leave! The only idea I have is to go see this kairi girl, and even then I have no idea how to even get to her! I run a hand through my hair. I seem to do that a lot for some reason. I stop walking. I need to figure out a way out of here. I look around and yawn. I just noticed how tired I am…how long have I been walking? This would be a good time for a watch. I should probably find a place to sleep. I think I remember seeing a motel or something a ways back. I sigh.

"Time to walk back…" I turn around when I feel something staring at me from behind. I turn back around to see…nothing. Weird. I start walking again. At the same time I feel the same eyes on me. I'm just hallucinating right? I take a sidelong glance and see nothing. If I just keep walking to that motel I'll be fine. Completely and utterly fine. It's just my imagination. Then…am I imaging footsteps? I look back again and gasp. There are these….things! They look like bony and deformed humans. Their black skin is stretched to the limit and you can practically see the curve of the bones. It didn't even look like they had muscles. Their cracked skin stretched over their long, bony fingers and stopped where the claw began. The skin stretched over their round heads. They had no eyelids, just yellow balls for eyes. And they were coming after me. I ran.

If I can get to that motel I'll be safe, right? I take a sharp turn left. The creatures follow. I almost trip. Their not even slowing down. Don't those things get tired!? I take a turn right and stop. I'm just going to get tired or end up in a dead end anyway, so what's the point in even running? It'll be better if I try to fight. But with what? One of them is about to tear their bony claws into my throat. I flinch and wait for the pain, but it never came. What the fuck? I look up to see the same creature burst into flames. I wince, close my eyes, and cover my ears. It's making the most horrible shriek, it's so un-earthly, un-human….more of them burst into flames and the shrieks get louder. I fall on my knees. The sound their making is the most horrible sound I have ever heard! I feel like I'm going to puke. I feel a weight on my shoulder and hesitantly look up. This guy-I think he's a guy- with long spiky red hair is looking down at me worriedly, tattooed eyes held concern.

"You okay, Roxie?" He asks me. I think I know him, do I? He must of noticed my blank stare, he laughs.

"You don't remember me?" I shake my head 'no'. he sighs sadly. "I didn't think so…" He smiles again, "We've been through this before, Roxas" He smirks, "It's me, Axel!"

I stare at him. He really does look familiar, like we're friends or something. I hesitantly look up

"Axel?" , I ask. He nods enthusiastically. He acts like I'm god or something!! Weirdo.

"Yeah! You remember me!?" He asks excitedly.

I nod, "We're…friends?" He smiles and hugs me.

"BEST friends! I'm so glad we didn't have to go through this like last time!" Wait, there was a last time? I lost my memories before? Does he know who the people are in my memory? I want to ask him so many questions, but I settle with one:

"Do you know where Kairi is?" I ask. He looks at me funny.

"Why do you want to find her?" He asks me. I shrug. Why do I want to find her? To find out about the look-a-like in my memory? Maybe….

Axel smiles. "I bet you want to find out about Sora, huh." I blink.

"Who?" I ask.

Axel laughs. "You know, Sora? Brown hair, blue eyes? Looks like you?" Oh! Sora, his name is Sora! I smile.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." I say. Axel smiles.

"Then I'll help you anyway I can..." Axel says with a wink. I smile and yawn. I forgot how tired I was. Axel looks at me, "But first let's find a place to sleep." He smiles at me. I nod. Hell, I'm tired! We find that motel and he rents two rooms. Heh, I forgot I don't have any munny. I fall asleep as soon as my head hit's the pillow. I was in dreamland when a sound wakes me up. It wasn't a loud noise, it was more repetitive….I sit up and look around. Once again I see nothing. Is this some kind of pattern!? I hear that noise again. It's like breathing only heavy and labored. I look up at the ceiling. I feel eyes on me again. Could it be those things again? I turn my head and my breath hitches. Standing-more like looming-by my bed is a man, only ghostly. His skin is pale and ripped in many places, with black liquid seeping out of the cuts. His left arm has no hand and also is bleeding black. His mouth is cut along one side to make a lopsided frown. His eyes have no emotion, the black liquid seeping from his eyes. I find that those noises he's making are actually whispers of my name. But all that isn't the part that scares me. What really scares me is who he is and not what. For standing before me is none other than myself.

He is Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora….

I remember him…but what happened?! He's just staring down at me with black liquid rushing from his wounds. God, I can't even move….he reaches out for me and touches my shoulder. I can't move, I'm frozen into place…his. His touch is ice cold. It's so…dead. Why can't I move? His frozen hand claws into my skin. The pain it…hurts. I look up at him, his face holds no emotion. His face gets closer to mine. he whispers something and disappears. I stare at where he was for the longest time before letting out a scream so loud I didn't even know I could be that loud. A few seconds later Axel runs in.

"Roxas!? What's wrong!?" He sits by me, I still can't move, "Why are you bleeding!?" I mindlessly look over to my shoulder where his only hand clawed into my skin. There's still black residue. Axel makes me look at him, "Answer me!" He says worriedly. I don't think I can get my voice working…

"I…he…Sora" I shudder and wipe my eyes, "He was here, Sora. B-But he wasn't the one I remember…" As if I remember anything.

"What did he look like?" Asks axel concerned.

"He-He was…de-" I can't say it… "D-dead…he was cut up all over and dead." I leave out the black liquid, because if I say it, I'll probably throw up, "H-He said something, then disappeared…" Axel just stares.

"What did he say?" Axel asks concerned.

"I-I don't know…something like help and Ku, or something…." I shake my head, "I don't know"

Axel smiles, "It'll be alright, Sora's probably asleep somewhere and needs you to help him, that's what happened last time." He tries to assure me.

"O-Okay…" I don't know I'm shaking until Axel wraps his arms around me. I crumble into him. I cry for the longest time and before I know it, I wake up and Axel's right beside me. I blush but don't pull away. I smile slightly. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. It's…nice. I look over his shoulder and my breath hitches. He…Sora…is looking at me through the mirror. Th-the black liquid is running out of it….I bury my head into Axel's chest. And eventually I fall back asleep. But it isn't a peaceful sleep, I keep seeing Sora stare at me with that lopsided frown. I wake up to someone shaking me.

"Roxas, Time to wake up!" I get up rubbing my eyes and look around. I'm in my own star clad room, as usual. My roommate Rinoa wakes me up. I look out the window. That was by far the weirdest dream I have ever had. For instance who was Axel? Or that ghost? And why did the dream feel so real? Oh well, I shouldn't worry about weird dreams. I get up out of bed and stretch.

"I'm up!" I say rubbing my eyes. I get dressed and smile. Today is the struggle match and I'm not gonna lose, not to mention I don't have work or college today. I walk outside to see my friends Haynor Pence, and Olette.

"Hey, Roxas! You look tired. You okay?" Olette asks.

"Yeah, I had a weird dream last night" I say while yawning. Olette smiles.

"What was it about?" She asks.

"Uh, weird stuff, ghosts, heartless, and some people I don't even know" I answer truthfully. Haynor laughs.

"You shouldn't eat weird stuff before you go to bed, Rox!" I punch him and smile. Dream or no dream, this is my day. We're almost to the struggle match too! Just a few more block and…I slip and fall on something.

"Crap!" I yell, feeling the liquid seep through my white shirt. I look at what the stuff is and gasp. It's black liquid, like the stuff from my dream! Haynor helps me up and scrunches him nose.

"Ew, what is that black stuff?" I shrug, he smiles"Oh, well. This is near my apartment anyway. You can borrow one of my shirts, okay?" I nod and look down. That was just a coincidence. The black liquid isn't the same as the stuff in my dream. It can't be the same! It was just a stupid dream. Haynor looks at me worriedly, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I say. He smiles and we walk the rest of the way there. Though, on the way I kept having this feeling of eyes watching me.  
_________________________Different side__________________________

"N-No! Please stop! Don't hurt us!!" they yell at me. I don't like it when they yell. Master yells at me a lot. Their being mean. I twist one of their heads back so she don't move no more. The other two are eaten up by the monsters master calls hear-hear- (I scrunch up my nose)-heartless. I look at my hands, they have red stuff all over them. Icky. I lick one of my fingers. It tastes yucky. I walk over to master, maybe he'll give me my friend back? My friend used to play with me and stuff, but he don't move no more. Master used magic so he won't de-de-decom -decompose. So now he's my dolly. Master looks at me smiling, only a mean smile, not a happy smile.

"Good boy, I'm proud of you, Leon, Cloud and Aeris were becoming annoying" He frowns, "You can have it back now" He throws my dolly at me. My dolly is almost as tall as me but a little shorter. I hug him. I love my dolly.

"Master, I got icky red stuff on my hands again…" I say. Master doesn't listen to me.

"Let's go, You going back up in your cell" He picks up the lady that I made not move. "Your getting a new toy" I smile big. A new dolly! I look at her. Her neck is twisted all funny and red stuff is coming out of her mouth. "Go back to you cell now" I nod and start sucking my thumb. It still has the red stuff on it but it taste okay after a while. I go back to my room and sit on the ground playing with my dolly's hair. He has nice brown hair. It's all soft. I kiss him on the cheek. I rock back and forth. Maybe, if masters happy, he wont make himself feel good inside me. Master taught me how to feel good. I do it with my dolly's sometimes. I go in and out and in and out and it feels really good. And then white stuff comes out and makes my dolly all sticky. Then Master yells at me. I don't like it when he yells.

"Do you like it when he yells?" I ask dolly. I make him say no. I yawn and crawl into my bed. I pet my dolly's head. "Goodnight" I say to dolly. I make dolly say goodnight. I go to sleep cause Master's gonna make me another dolly in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Roxas!" Someone yells in my face. I jump, It's just Haynor. "You okay dude? You've been out of it ever since you slipped!" Haynor informs me worriedly. I smile

"I'm fine! Just a little tired, that's all!" I assure him. I just got beat by someone in the struggle match because I wasn't focused. Damn dream. Haynor smiles and nods.

"Right, well I'm up!" He smiles, "Wish me luck!" I nod and he goes up to the stage. I sigh, why is that dream bothering me so much? I run a hand through my hair. This is so weird, I've had bad dreams before and I was never freaked this much about them…I gasp and looks over my shoulder. Seeing nothing, I sigh. I thought I saw someone out of the corner of my eye…I shake my head. No, there's nothing, there can't be.

I look up and see that Haynor is pretty much winning. I smile. He's an awesome fighter. I look ahead at the other guy, Seifer. He annoys me in every way, but somehow him and Haynor are dating. I stare at how Haynor is just about to send a finishing blow to Seifer when I notice a black puddle in his direction. I blink, and look again. There was no puddle there before, it's against the rules for there to be any type of liquid on stage, if it's spilt it's dangerous to the Struggle matches. I star at the black liquid and my friend running in that direction. Time seems to slow for me. I see him slip on the ooze, and fall of stage. His head hit's the ground in slow motion. Seifer and everyone run to him in slow motion. I vaguely hear someone yell to call and ambulance, and bleeding. All I can see is that face the expression Haynor's making. His, his lip was slashed because of sliding down and hitting his head hard, making a lopsided frown, red pouring from his lips. I freeze it's the same expression as the one in my dream, the man named Sora. I don't see Seifer yelling and crying into Haynor's chest, I don't feel myself faint, and I never saw the face staring down at me from a window.

--

Two days later and everyone's quiet still. The doctors couldn't do anything for Haynor, he died two hours after the fall from head injuries. Seifer is extremely depressed and blames himself for everything. I haven't seen Pence and Olette since that day. I've been in my bed for the past two days as well, just laying and thinking about everything, my life, that dream, the ghost that's supposedly haunting me…I sit up. Maybe…that dream was like directions or something…I shake my head, No, it couldn't be. But, if a ghost is haunting me, then directions in dream form couldn't be so farfetched, could it? I stand up. All I know is that something or someone killed my friend and I need to find out who that is. I think back into my dream. There was a ghost.

"The mansion" I say to myself. I nod. I have to go there. It's the only place I know that seems haunted. Maybe it'll give me some answers…I get out of bed and leave the room, not bothering to change out of my t-shirt and sweats or put shoes on. I walk into the street and look around. It's dark, and no ones around. I sigh and continue walking into the marketplace. I stop at the hole where the entrance to the mansion is at. I walk and stop at the gate of the building. I look up and gulp. It looks even more haunted at night. I open the gate and walk in. it's dark, obviously, and I now wish I brought a flashlight. I sigh and feel around for a light. Luckily the electricity still works. I walk up the stairs and look around. I sigh, nothing out of the ordinary right now. I walk into a room, it's completely white and there are pictures everywhere. I look around but find nothing. I walk out and into another room. It seems like a library. I walk over too the table in the middle and see a strange logo. I touch it and hear a strange mechanical hurr, like rusted metal. The floor begins to shake and I quickly move out of the way. The floor collapses completely revealing a rusted metallic like basement. I jump in and look around, but can't see much through the rubble. I see a door and test it. With a little force, it pushes open, and I walk through. The inside is pretty much busted up to the point of hazardous, it seems like there was computers here at one time. I see another door at the other side of the room and walk though it. I'm now in an empty room, but it seems like something very important to me happened here, like, loosing something…I walk through another door and is met with a horrible stench, like something rotting. I gag and stagger, but keep going on. I want to find out what's at the end of the hall. When I reach it, the smell get's worse, there's a rusted door at the end. I push it open and look though. I freeze, and gag. I fall to my knees. The room is white, but is splattered with brown dried blood. On the floor are….are bodies…two of them. One of them a girl in what used to be a white dress, her blond hair dirties with aged blood, the other is a man, is unidentifiable. His face has rotten out already.

My body is shaking, I can't look away. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and scream. It's the ghost that killed hayner, Sora. The black liquid rushing out of his mouth and cuts. He bends down and whispers something to me again.

"Death….Ri…find….Ax…."he kept whispering. I finally get feeling back in my legs and run. I run and run until I collapse in the woods. I collapse and huddle into a ball. I know one thing and only one know. I've never felt so alone, event though I'm never alone. I do the only thing my body would allow at the time

I cry


End file.
